


灵魂侵袭

by Thalia1229



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalia1229/pseuds/Thalia1229
Summary: 灵魂伴侣AU：上帝已经足够仁慈，茫茫众生里，当你遇见唯一的灵魂伴侣，就会在身上看到特殊的烙印。忒修斯在十七岁那天发现了出现在前胸的太阳烙印，而他等了八年也未曾遇见过传说中的另一人，直到某天他无意中看到了纽特的后背...





	灵魂侵袭

*私设灵魂烙印出现的时间不定  
*比如纽特的烙印就迟到了很多年

 

Newt从来都知道，他的哥是哥Theseus脱胎于古典神话的，现世Apollo。

 

这位自从进入霍格沃茨就声名鹊起的英国首席傲罗，Scamander家的长子，拥有与那位史诗天神同样俊美如铸的相貌与高大颀长的身躯，头顶的太阳金冠抖落的光芒席卷了自年少起便簇拥在他身边的普罗百众。在Newt就读于霍格沃茨的四年中，他周遭的师长与同辈从不吝于吐露对Theseus的赞美与崇拜。

 

Newt有时会烦恼于由他耀眼兄长带来的，令人透不过气的压力，但更多时候，他对于身处这炽烈太阳之下留存的阴凉之地更觉游然自得。

 

相应的，比起Newton——这Scamander夫妇为幼子取的，象征着探索、光明与先驱的名字，Theseus更乐意以Artemis这个微妙的中间名去称呼他的弟弟。

 

他的Artemis，他的月光，他视若珍宝的弟弟。

 

Newt从出生起便注定掠夺了Theseus对于尘世的绝大部分注意力，从他微微翘起的松软红发，到洒落碎金的灵秀雀斑，Newt得天独厚的遗传了家族中最稀缺又令人讨喜的基因，又巧妙避开了Scamander家如出一辙的严肃与一丝不苟。他是诞生于传世匠人手中精致的瓷釉娃娃，却不耐静坐于父母兄长为他苦心打造的温暖宅邸。

 

于是Scamander家的大人们往往会花费更多的时间与精力去捉捕他们家逃逸流窜于森林山野之中的红发精灵。

 

Theseus不厌其烦的将这过程持续了好几年，并自得其乐的像狩猎女神车前的金角鹿般任Newt或有意或无意的驱使。

 

虽然他迟钝的兄弟从未明白这一切。

 

两人微妙和谐又亲昵的兄弟关系终结在了Newt入学的那一年。Theseus如往常一样向Newt索取了一个拥抱，自然地将Newt搂入怀中，俯身将热气扑洒在弟弟纤细白皙的脖颈上。也许是离别的情绪难能可贵的拨动了Newt的心弦，他自发的延长了这个拥抱的时间，努力掂起双脚试图在兄长的侧脸处留下一个记挂的亲吻。

 

Theseus敏锐察觉了纽特的企图，弯腰接受了一个带着草木馨香的kiss。

 

“哥哥，” 盖是因为抵在Theseus肩头的缘故，Newt的声音瓮瓮的，被Theseus粗粝厚实的毛昵大衣磨得有些失真，“我会给你写信的。”

 

“谢谢你，Artemis。” 哥哥的回答则是一个落在发顶的轻吻。

 

车站的人流翻涌过好几次，终于有其他等候的新晋入校生注意到了这对异常显眼的兄弟，发出些不算善意的哄笑。

 

“你看，红发的 little Scamander 似乎比起温暖车厢更愿意停留在他哥哥的怀抱里。” 提着皮箱抱着最新型号扫把的棕发男孩儿调笑的与一旁梳着麻花辫的女孩儿故作夸张的叫唤着。

 

“他会像他火焰般的红发一样熄灭在霍格沃茨的大雪里吗？”

 

周遭的人不由自主的将眼神汇聚在了Scamander家的兄弟身上。突然暴露于公众目光下的Newt似乎有些困扰，瑟缩着从Theseus怀里退了出来，像支霜打的蔫儿花枝沮丧地提起皮箱上了列车，甚至连道别也没有。

 

Newt的低落有效降低了Theseus周围的气压，这位才入职的年轻傲罗用他鹰隼般锐利的目光扫过那几个少不更事的顽劣孩童，面色不善。

 

“你们的父母似乎从未教导过你们何为谨言慎行。”

 

 

*

第一学年的假期来得很快，Theseus早早处理完手里繁杂的公务，一反常态的先于众人离开魔法部，去往车站迎接他的little brother。火车的轰鸣声拨开了天穹堆积的乌云，让阳光得以从空隙间泄下，Theseus凭借身高优势从一群密集的小萝卜丁里找到了Newt。一年不见，Newt的身量拔高了些，宽大的巫师袍下露出一截清瘦的手腕，包裹在磨旧了的米色袖口里，勉力提着大皮箱摇摇晃晃的向前行进。

 

“欢迎回家，Artemis。”尾随其后的Theseus给了他一个意料之外的拥抱。

 

“不…”Newt却灵活的挣脱开来自于哥哥的热情欢迎，嗫嚅着不敢直视Theseus骤然黯淡的蓝眼睛。“拜托了Theseus…这样…太奇怪了…”

 

Theseus看着Newt独自提着皮箱往前走去，趔趄的步伐陷在雪里，使得露出来的脚踝显得过于苍白而脆弱易折。

 

Theseus生平第一次为与弟弟建立联系失败而感到烦恼。

 

在回去的马车上，Theseus期待中的愉悦交谈也没有发生，Newt仿佛一夜之间长成了大人，不再趴在他的膝头对平日的所见所闻如数家珍，连基本的寒暄也不见踪影。他侧头，发现Newt倚着窗扉，两脚蜷缩在被皮箱占领绝大空间的置腿处，以一种矜持又别扭的姿势入睡。

 

Theseus发出一声微不可察的叹息，施了个酣睡咒，拿过皮箱让Newt舒展双腿，又让他倚靠在自己肩头。

 

宁静与窗外吹拂的冷风让Theseus快速冷静下来，将不忿收拢进心底。

 

他原想利用整个夏天重新搭建与Newt的信任桥梁，没曾想Newt第一天便打破了他的计划。

 

“呃...抱歉没有提前通知你，Theseus，事实上我与神奇动物交流课的Milda教授早已约好前往南美洲进行为期一个月的神奇动物实地考察。”Newt依然睁着那双清透无暇的碧绿眼睛，背着手局促的站着。“不要担心，Theseus。”

 

Newt上前一步安慰性的拍拍Theseus的手臂，“我会收集金嘴火雉的羽毛，为你制作一床能抵御任何严寒的温暖被褥。”

 

红发男孩笨拙的企图平息他冷峻兄长脸上显而易见的愤怒，却忽略了一点——

 

在炎热夏季提起炭火与温暖被褥，并不太妙。

 

Theseus闭上眼深呼吸了好几次，沉默半晌，才拿出魔杖点在Newt的后颈，念出一段晦涩生僻的咒语，深蓝的魔力在Newt的后颈处结成个奇异的纹章。Newt感到一阵热意从后颈处流过，转瞬化为平淡。

 

“这是我在书里学到的，你可以把它理解成某种更加古老强大的守护魔咒。”Theseus低头替Newt整理好衣领，“当你受到攻击时，它会保护你，而我也会知道。”

 

“Artemis，别让我不安。”

 

*  
Newt在床上翻了个身，睁眼茫然的望着天花板。

“我看到了。”他心想。“但这也无可厚非。”大Scamander在执行任务的过程中意外受到中国火球龙的攻击，而擅长于神奇动物打交道的小Scamander于公于私都应该承担这照料兄长的工作。更何况，那些职业医者通常喜欢夸大一切病痛与伤疾，通常是为了吓唬患者以使其配合治疗工作。

然而…Newt抿了抿嘴，那些孩子都无害而温驯，除非受到恶意的恐吓或蛊惑，否则绝不会主动攻击人类巫师。这次事故纯属意外，他可不想让Theseus对神奇动物再添恶感。

一切都进行的很顺利，直到Newt看见了那镌刻在Theseus前胸靠近心脏处的璨金烙印。

那看起来像个太阳，由雍容的鎏金与流转的火彩构成，随着Theseus起伏的呼吸而不时颤动着，匍匐在Theseus充满力量的肌肉上，令人目眩神迷。

哪怕Newt不想承认，但当那道光影穿过他的虹膜传递到大脑时，嫉妒铺天盖地的淹没了他的理智，霉菌与脓血从心底反复撕裂愈合的伤口里涌出，刚刚还温情脉脉的房间顿时成了鬼哭狼嚎的炼狱。

也许他英俊出众的哥哥早已在战场上邂逅了某位救死扶伤的医护者，战争英雄与温柔淑女是这场惊天动地的麻瓜战争中最甜美如诗的后果。但Newt无法抑制他心中接踵而至的失落与恐慌，他几乎站不住脚，在为Theseus包扎完伤口后夺路而逃，回到自己的皮箱里，在轰隆的耳鸣与眩晕中呆立半晌。

这可真是…太糟糕了。

Newt捂住眼睛，任由眼泪润湿睫毛与掌心，身体仿佛被角毒兽压住一般瘫软无力又几乎窒息。

谁能想到呢？Scamander家的叛逆小儿子对他优秀的兄长长年累月抱有某种难以存世的遐想，抑或是妄想。就像Theseus总是叫他Artemis一样，他天生就被骄阳蛊惑，情不自禁的追逐光源，追逐他闪耀的Apollo。

就像嗅嗅天生渴求闪烁的珠宝一样。

从他意识到这一点开始，Newt就尽力克制内心蠢蠢欲动的不伦感情，减少与Theseus的交流与联系，每逢假期就把自己发配到世界各地。只有可爱的动物能使他暂时忘记这些复杂的事情。

然而过度的冷淡已经不足以维持两兄弟间岌岌可危的关系了。

Theseus甚至连何时与他人建立了亲密关系也不愿意告诉自己。Newt沮丧的想。

“看吧，Newt，你把一切都搞砸了。”

窗外下着连绵不断的雨，伦敦的天气总是这样阴郁，可Newt悲观的认为这是Merlin在为他的秘密爱情敲丧钟。

他明天就会离开英国，前往遥远的华夏，寻找一种当地人称为青鸾的火鸟。那个东方国度此刻正处于由麻瓜当权者制造的巨大混乱中，因此也许这会是一趟漫长的旅行。说不定等他再次回家时，Theseus已经带着那位命定的灵魂伴侣接受了所有人的祝福。而他会被督促着穿上笔挺的西服，脸上带着得体的微笑，扮演好一位传统英国绅士，站在兄长身后的不远处颔首见他与新娘交换一个充满爱意的吻。

这比上次眼睁睁的让羽蛇蛋从手掌跌落，比上上次目睹黑巫师对不肯就范的雷鸟施展钻心咒更令Newt心碎。

也远比入学后遭到旁人对他Scamander家血脉传承的质疑更令人难过。

Newt挣扎的攥紧了床单，在夜晚来临之际下床，穿戴整齐之后离开了房间。

上楼梯右转第二间房是Theseus的房间，纽特决心在离开之前做点什么，别让自己抱憾终生。

虽然他注定要抱憾终生了。

Theseus的受伤是个秘密事件，没有多余的医护人员，也没有通知Scamander夫妇，只有恰好在家的 little Scamander 知情。这也为Newt的行动提供了极大的便利。在旅行的过程中他结识过各种各样的人，也听说诸如与秘密恋人接吻时被父母目击一切的尴尬故事。

胆大包天的Newt希望Merlin保佑他完成一次完美的偷吻。

“开锁咒——无声无息——一忘皆空”他反复提醒自己，然后手持魔杖轻而易举的打开了Theseus的房门。

皎洁的月辉从未拉拢的窗帘处流泻入房间，恬淡素净的光华将Theseus包裹着，Newt轻声轻脚的走过去，身体因为即将发生的事情而轻微颤栗着。

他在Theseus床头站定，目光最后一次眷恋的描摹着Theseus的脸庞，然后抿嘴亲了下去。

Theseus混淆着苍松的好闻气味向Newt席卷而来，令他险些失了分寸。无与伦比的充盈与满足化作热泪滴下，Newt的身心被巨大的暖流冲的七零八落。

与此同时，肩胛某处突然燃起极致的高温，仿佛有人用蘸着岩浆的水笔在他背上勾勒着什么，那种撕扯血肉的痛感令Newt方寸大乱，痛呼出声。他趔趄几步，手肘不慎碰倒Theseus床头的相框，砰然一声后见眼前的Theseus颤了颤睫毛，隐约有清醒的迹象，Newt更加惊慌。“昏睡咒！”

Theseus的呼吸瞬间变得平缓，Newt头也不回的匆忙离开了Theseus的房间，却忘记施展最重要的一忘皆空咒。

背后的灼热此时已经冷却下来，Newt脱掉衣服，透过镜子不安的察看，透过月光勉强看了个清楚。

那是个形似月轮的烙印。

 

*  
Theseus在第三天的正午醒了过来。

这不寻常。Scamander家的首席傲罗，一位传统的英国绅士从未有过如此混乱的作息时间。他理所当然的回溯时间，并很快发现了症状所在。

他的Artemis，在前天夜晚潜入了他的房间，并放肆的在亲吻他以及弄出了巨大的动静后对自己施展了昏迷咒，落荒而逃。

镜子应声而碎。Theseus呆立于碎片之中，惊疑不定。

Artemis，为什么要那样做。

这位一丝不苟的首席傲罗再也无法保持英国绅士应有的风度，在搜编整座府邸确定他那顽皮又难以揣测的弟弟在闯下大祸后早已逃之夭夭后，Theseus颓然的跌坐于地。

他对Newt怀有某种超脱于兄弟与亲情的热烈爱意，见风就长，难以抑制。哪怕在经历了Newt少年时的逃避与成年后的冷淡，他也只是在将这情感由明转暗后继续固执己见。

他胸口的太阳烙印闪烁了八年，但Newt的躯体却始终光洁白皙。

于是Theseus不屑地将灵魂伴侣抛之脑后。

能与他灵魂契合的只有Newt。

哪怕Theseus清醒的面对着自己与Newt之间无法跨越的鸿沟，也痛并快乐的承受Newt对自己的淡漠。

那么…现在，对他百般逃避的Newt是在做什么？

Theseus尚来不及深思，便被后颈处莫名袭来的疼痛打断，然后想起了若干年前他种在Newt后颈处的咒文。

——Newt受伤了。

Theseus瞠目欲裂地循着那一瞬间捕捉到的魔法波动幻影移形至了Newt所在之处。

他满心疼爱的Artemis正艰难的靠坐在墙边，身上的衣袍破碎了大半，鲜血从各处细碎的伤口处汩汩流了出来，他红棕色的头发耷拉着，蹭上了几处灰尘，与横流的赤色交织在一起，使纽特看起来更加的苍白虚弱。

“告诉我...”Theseus竭力让自己的声音变得平稳，“Artemis，谁伤害了你？”

“哥…Theseus？”Newt听见来人的声音，脸上飞速略过一丝惊慌，加快了包扎伤口的动作，却手忙脚乱的使伤口被挤压的更狠。

“只是一不小心定位失败，误入了风暴而已。”Newt的语气满不在乎，却更加激怒了Theseus。“——Artemis，我说过，别让我不安。”他走过去强硬的横抱起Newt，将他的头摁进肩头，一个幻影移形回到了Scamander家的宅邸。

“让我看看你的伤口。”Theseus换下满身血污的外套，转头向Newt示意，让他背对自己。

“不…Theseus，事实上，我自己可以处理。Newt却分外抗拒。

Theseus并不理会，又往前走了一步，却发现Newt固执的将后背对着墙，因为他的靠近而警惕的弓身。“不…不，让我一个人呆着吧Theseus…”

“Artemis，不要做无谓的抗拒，证明自己是个大人的机会多得是。”Theseus尽力使自己像个善解人意的兄长而非关心则乱的丈夫，他试图与Newt对视，可Newt微红的眼眶与闪烁的视线令他大起疑心。

Theseus走过去扣住Newt的腰将他钉在床头，另一只手抓住Newt挥动魔杖的手腕将它按在墙上，膝盖跪上床头强行抵住Newt乱蹬的双腿。Newt试图反抗，却被隐约遭某种毫无根据猜想占领大脑的Theseus更加强势的禁锢在床头。

他的兄长以一种低沉又令他酥麻的语调在耳边低语。

“告诉我，Artemis。”

“你想隐藏的是什么？”

最后一层衣物被扯下，Theseus在Newt绝望的呜咽中看清了那道半月形的银色烙印。

于此同时，他感到胸前散发出能让灵魂融化的极致滚烫。

 

*  
“所以，你早就知道了，对吗？”Theseus的手指勾勒过那道烙印，清晰的感受到Newt身体不住地轻颤，皮肤也泛出红色，上升的温度让一股佛手柑的清甜从烙印中溢出，但其中混杂的血腥味令Theseus皱了皱眉。他拿出魔杖为纽特施展了一个治愈术，看着那些形容可怖实际上并不深的伤口快速愈合才重新展颜。

“好了，Artemis，现在可以告诉我了。”

Newt闻言仿佛得到宽恕般猛然抬头，努力平复急速的喘息，用溢满泪水的眼睛求证似的一遍一遍重复着问题：

“——Theseus，我们的烙印，是一对吗…”

Theseus满含怜惜的与Newt交换了一个吻，破碎的词句从唇舌中泄出。

“——Artemis，一直都是。”

Newt透过曦光看着Theseus高挺的鼻梁与那双蛰伏在阴影之中的湛蓝眼眸，如获重释。“没有其他人，对吗？”

“没有其他人。”

 

*  
“Artemis。”Theseus低头舔舐着Newt小巧的耳垂，直到感觉那块软肉热的仿佛一块烤化的枫糖。他感觉到弟弟在怀中不安的颤抖与啜泣，一声闷笑后继续充当温柔的情人，吻去Newt眼角沁出的泪珠。

“Artemis，这下你彻底是我的了。”

少年的身体生涩又经不起逗弄，被他压倒着跪坐在床上后，纤瘦的双腿支着身体，随着Theseus四处游走的双手而不住的颤动着。

“唔…哥哥，你、你是否能吻一吻我背上的烙印…”Newt费力的从喘息里吐出一句完整的话，感受到身后人的停顿，更加羞赧，红着脸解释着：“——只是它、实在是太痒了…我想….我想也许，你的亲吻会让它…” 说出这样无礼又放荡的话对Newt实在是极大地挑战，他最后的词句被吞咽进了喉咙。

Theseus从不会拒绝Newt的任何要求，他扶住Newt的腰低头吻上那处清纯又诱人的印记，Newt发出一声酣畅的低吟，不觉抬高腰肢，小腿夹住Theseus的腿磨蹭着。Theseus在舔舐过印记后并未停止动作，而是一路向下沿着Newt截截分明的脊椎骨舔咬过他透白微凉的皮肤，愉悦的看着其上晕染开的殷红。

Newt被Theseus抵住动弹不得，但身后某处早已一片泥泞，湿滑的爱液顺着那处处子之穴不住地向外流淌，翕合的小口迫切的乞求着被填满。他茫然的伸手去抚弄小穴，试图用手指去缓解难耐的燥热，然而Theseus捉住他的手将他翻了个面，温柔的将他抱入怀里，却又不容置疑的将自己的性器送入Newt的嘴里。

“含住它，Artemis。”Theseus修长有力的手指陷在Newt红棕色的柔软发丝里，循循善诱的仿佛引诱一只迷途的月鹿。“含住它，然后我给你想要的。”

Newt顺从的含住兄长的性器，无师自通的小口吮吸舔吻着硕大的顶端，鼻尖嘴角满是粘稠的体液。Theseus低头时，Newt正抬眼看他，晕红上挑的眼角包裹着无边的艳色。

Theseus在他纯真的月光嘴里泄了出来。

精疲力尽的Newt侧倒在Theseus怀里，却被悬空抱起，后穴侵入了哥哥的手指，自发的绞磨吸缩着。他茫然的分开双腿跪坐在Theseus腰侧，挺立的性器在Theseus的小腹处摩擦着渗出些体液。Theseus抓住他的性器，用带茧的手指玩弄着。

“呜…Theseus，Theseus，不…”Newt拼命摇头，呜咽着妄图阻止Theseus作乱的手，可后穴里活动的手指一个深入，他便瞬间软了骨头，无力的趴伏在Theseus的胸膛，挺动腰肢的迎合着。

“哈...Artemis，你是个口是心非的小荡妇。”Theseus将手指从Newt的身体里退了出来，撑起他的身体对准自己的性器。

“坐下来，”见Newt用那双碧绿的眼睛无助的凝视自己，Theseus不为所动，“坐下来，Artemis——做我一个人的小荡妇。”

Newt在兄长的体温与情欲的汪洋里是只徒然的独木舟，任何一丝光芒都能引导着他前仆后继。

他撑着Theseus的肩头，痛下决心一般将Theseus的利器对准自己的后穴，坐了下去。刹那般割裂的痛楚令Newt宛如濒死的白天鹅仰起纤长白皙的脖颈，呻吟从喉间溢出，却又被Theseus粗野快速的冲撞迅速碾碎。

“哥、哥…慢一点，哈啊…”Newt几乎无法保持平衡，在Theseus强势的攻势之下左右颤动着身体，却被扣住腰肢猛地摁下，体内某处被性器不经意的蹭过，使Newt发出一声高亢甜腻的呻吟，蜷曲脚趾抽泣着软倒在Theseus身上。

Theseus被Newt的反应取悦，一次次反复顶弄着那处能让Newt哭叫的凸起，看着他为自己神魂颠倒，哭哑了嗓。

他无比痛快而满足的享受全身心占有Newt的过程。

两人同时在绝顶的快感中达到了高潮。

Newt脱力的瘫软在Theseus身上，亲吻着Theseus前胸的太阳烙印。Theseus拂开他额旁的碎发，虔诚的落下一吻，彼时窗外日薄西山，残阳的余烬裹挟着归鸟的长鸣被夜色吞噬殆尽，新月高悬于苍穹，微微发亮。

“Artemis。”

“嗯？”

“你是我的。”

“我是你的。”

“只有我能吻你。”

“只有你能吻我。”

“只有我能占有你。”

“只有你能…占有我。”

 

-END-


End file.
